1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal body armor, e.g., a vest adapted to be worn by military personnel or peace officers to protect against death or serious injury from ballistic threats.
2. Prior Developments
A variety of improvements have been made in flexible armor materials and combinations of materials in efforts to meet ballistic threats. U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,954 to Lawler discloses a laminated panel or plate formed of multiple layers of fabric stitched together and compressed under heat and pressure, whereby the panel is made rigid for use as a component in body armor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,833 to Cook discloses a flexible armor of ceramic tiles mounted on a backing of flexible fibers arranged in a cross-ply laminated pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,871 to Armellino, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,351 to Czempoyesh, suggest flexible armor comprising multiple layers of a woven polyaramid fiber, e.g., the material marketed under the trademark KEVLAR.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,717 to Dunbavand suggests a flexible armor comprising multiple layers of polyaramid fibers in combination with an intermediate layer of packed feathers, foam or felt material. The layers are stitched together to form an integral flexible panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,038 to McArdle, et al., discloses a multi-layer panel apparently useful in a pilot's flak suit or as a temporary covering for stored aircraft or equipment in a battle zone. The panel is designed to protect against flying fragments generated by exploding munitions. The multi-layer panel comprises an inner cushion zone of nylon cloth and felt, an intermediate honeycomb spacer, and an outer protective layer of ceramic tiles. The honeycomb spacer apparently serves to rigidize the panel into a non-flexible structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,314 to Lewis shows a body armor jacket formed of flexible ballistic cloth having internal pockets for receiving hard armor inserts. Add-on shoulder pads have flotation pads, apparently intended to provide buoyancy in water.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,867,239 to Alesi, et al., No. 4,198,707 to Haupt, et al., and No. 4,633,756 to Rudoi, show armor panels comprising multi-hardened plates arranged in multiple layers on a fabric backing.